Alexander Doomkaiser
Alexander Doomkaiser is the youngest mage in the Black Void guild. He is also an inheritor of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes Magic. Appearance Alexander is a light skinned young boy. He has blue, shaggy hair, and is still considerably tall despite his age. Most peculiar of his features are his red eyes with black sclerae, due to his Lunar Ecplise Eyes Magic. He dresses in a black, zip-up jacket, black combat boots, and wears a purple scarf. Personality Alex likes to get straight to the point. He doesn't beat around the bush much, preferring to just ask direct questions pertaining to what he wants to know. He also is very inquisitive often asking many questions, even if they are not related to his primary concern. On top of that he enjoys making fun of several of guild mates often poking at personality traits or past mistakes. This personality of his has led to him being labled annoying. History Alex was the last child in the Doomkaiser family line to be born with Lunar Eclipse Eyes, being born into the household of Ray and Delilah Doomkaiser. His older sister, Malory later taught him Doomkaiser Style Shadow Magic, which he quickly surpassed her in. After an attempt on his life from the guild Black Void nearly led to his parents deaths, he went out looking for them to get revenge. Synopsis The Boy With the Demon Eyes Arc Alex was introduced trying to get into the Black Void guild hall. After they wouldn't uncloak he took out the arm of one of Black Void's members and uncloaked it himself. He was later captured by the guild members. Jason Gaebolg then met with him and offered him membership, to which he accepted. Jason later called him to his room and informed him that he would be training Alex to use the full potential of his Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Alex and Jason later went on a mission to recruit the famed "Dragon of Destruction", Luke Gandor into their ranks. The two were lucky enough to encounter him one week, after arriving in his usual resupplying station, and went up to him. Although Jason was struck by Luke's Destruction Dragon's Roar, Jason protected himself with Black Shield and the duo resolved to follow him to his home. They followed him for some time until they arrived at Luke's home, a mountain cave. Jason attempted to approach Luke, but was subsequently attacked by another Destruction Dragon's Roar, forcing him to protect Alex. Luke then engaged them in combat, but Alex was able to restrain him using his Shadow Magic. Luke, however quickly broke out of the restraints and continued to attack Jason. Alex could only look on as his master fought. After Jason's 9000mm Black Cannon collided with Luke's Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell, the force of the two attacks threw him backwards into a nearby bolder, despite him anchoring himself with his shadows. Alex later formally introduced himself to Luke after he decided to join the Black Void guild. After returning home with Jason and Luke, the former offered to form a team with both members. They both accepted dubbing themselves the Quasars. Muspelheim Arc After a training session, he narrowly lost in, against Jason, Alex and Jason returned home to eat dinner at the guild hall. Later Victor Cras arrived in his bedroom and knocked him unconscious to kidnap him. He finally awoke in Muspelheim's guild hall, restrained to an operating table. A doctor told him of the guild's plans to remove his eyes, and was again sedated when Alex arrived and saved him. He then passed out after showing his gratitude. The other member of the Fire Giant duo, Watcher, then arrives. He briefly explains the hierarchy of the Muspelheim guild, saying he is strongest member of Muspelheim, under their guild master Surtr, and easily dispatches Luke, rendering him unconscious. Before Watcher could kill him, Alex arrives and saves him with his Shadow Magic. The two engage in battle, but Alex is on the losing end at first, although by using his shadows more strategically, Alex was able to even out the battle more. Even after Watcher lit himself on fire using his eyes, Alex still managed to hold his own. Using his shadows to his advantage he was able to gain an advantage in the battle, causing Watcher to begin to lose his composure. Watcher tried to unleash his ultimate attack, Hyper Nova, but Alex got out unscathed. This caused Watcher to completely lose his composure and wildly charge Alex. Using New Moon, Alex managed to completely overwhelm Watcher, forcing him to deactivate his Fire Eyes. Alex then caught him with Lunacy and finished him off with Katsu. After defeating Victor Jason arrived just in time to witness Alex defeat Watcher. When Alex dropped to the ground, Jason caught him, praising him for his mastery over the spell. Alex then explained to Jason that he wanted to join Black Void to destroy it from the inside for revenge as to what happened to him a year ago, but changed his mind after all of them became friends. Jason ordered Alex to take Luke out of the Muspelheim guild hall and continued on to go fight Surtr. Along with the rest of the Black Void members that went to the Muspelheim guild hall, Alex was waiting outside of it, waiting for Jason to come out. Alex stated that he was worried, but Luke and Thomas reassured him. After Jason exited the guild hall, Alex embraced him and they went home. A feast was then held at the guild hall in his honor. Lunar Eclipse World Arc After Jason's meeting with Ultear, Luke and Alex met with him after he had recently bought a new scarf. The Quasars then turned home to the guild in order to introduce everyone to Ultear. Collaborations The Hunt for the Blue Lotus: Exploding Flames vs Disatrous Light Shortly after the events of Lunar Eclipse World, the Quasars went on a mission to acquire the blue lotus, a rare ingredient that contained rich amounts of eternano, and was said to create the most delicious meal in existence. The group stopped for a lunch break, with the smell of the food attracting the Dragon Slayer Gilgamesh Prime and his Exceed partner, Buddy. Having smelled him beforehand, and knowing of a Dragon Slayer's voracious appetite, the first thing he did to Gil when he appeared was slam his fist into the side of his head. After this, Gil and Luke had a small argument, until Gil decided to go after Alex's food instead. Due to this Alexshowed him his eyes, causing him to cower in fear. Magic and Abilities Lunar Eclipse Eyes: '''Alex's unique eyes are due to his magic. He can use them to control people's emotions to simply scare them, or drive them to insanity. This Magic requires direct eye contact to use, so to keep it in check he often wears sunglasses. * '''Eclipse Beam: '''After trapping his opponent to keep them still he shoots two scarlet beams from his eyes easily cutting threw flesh. This attack was able to shatter Jason's Black Shield, and extinguish the flames on Watcher's arms while forcing him backwards. ** '''Super Eclipse Beam: After absorbing enough energy into his eyes, Alex can fire off an even more powerful version of his signature Eclipse Beam. This spell was used to nearly defeat Watcher. * New Moon: Alex absorbs all the light in an area into his eyes, increasing the power of the Eclipse Beam, but this amount of energy can only be held in temporarily. * Lunacy: By making the usual direct eye contact, Alex instills even more fear into his opponent than before, forcing them to hallucinate and go crazy with fear. The added stress can cause a heart attack and, by extension, possibly death. This spell was used to give Watcher enough fear he couldn't activate his Fire Eyes. Shadow Magic: '''Alex is capable of using Doomkaiser Style Shadow Magic, which was taught to him by his older sister. He primarily uses it to ensnare his foes to use his Eclipse Beam on them or stop them from moving to get direct eye contact with them, but the shadows can also be used to cut through substances as hard as iron. The shadows he releases from his body don't exactly act like shadows, being more fluidic until Alex gives them a specific order. The shadows Alex uses are completely physical allowing others to grab onto them, and they require a physical connection with Alex in order to be useable. In the event someone grabs his shadows to pull him in closer, he can simply sever the connection, allowing him to create more shadows to replace them. * '''Shadow Snare: Alex wraps shadows around his opponent restraining their movement. The shadows can however be destroyed by enough magical power being exerted on them. This move was powerful enough to restrain the "Dragon of Destruction" Luke Gandor, and completely stop Jason Gaebolg from moving. * Shadow Slash: '''Alex moves a sharp shadows at his opponent. The attack was strong enough to easily cut through a boulder thrown at him by Jason. * '''Shadow Strike: '''Alex covers his fist in shadows and punches his opponent. '''Katsu: A magic taught to him by Jason. Although this spell requires the opponent to be intimidated to use, Alex's Lunar Eclipse Eyes compensate for this drawback. This is a speed of light spell that does monumental damage to the opponene, severely burning them. Alex used this spell to kill Watcher. Relationships '''Jason Gaebolg: '''Jason is Alex's mentor. Although Jason originally found Alex annoying and talkative, the two later gained an almost brotherly bond. Even before Jason was willing to risk to his life to protect Alex, such as when they were fighting Luke Gandor and he shielded him from his Destruction Dragon's Roar. Later he was even willino to risk becoming a dark guild in order to save him from the Magic Council, and save him from Muspelheim, after they figured out his captor was actually from there. Trivia Alex's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member